In The End The Truth Comes Out
by cloudshadow0
Summary: Taito


****

In The End The Truth Comes Out

He sat there counting the seconds on the clock till he would be set free from the mortal prison. 55. 54. 53. Why were the gods tormenting him by keeping him from seeing the one that mattered the most to him from him and why would they even try they knew that it would be impossible for them to be apart form each other for more than a day. their entire lives revolved around the other. He would sometimes call himself his love, matt, because they knew more about each other than anyone would ever know. If they had to switch rolls it would not be a difficult task. he felt someone taping him on the shoulder. He looke d up and realised that is was his teacher Mr. Monkey. His name was pronounced -mone key- but spelled just like monkey. He tryed to remove the huge smile from his lips. With great effort he did.

"Mr. Kamiya did you not hear me in that dream world of yours." He said as all the class stared on at him. 

"Im sorry what did you say." Tai said trying sound a little bit tired so as to make the teacher think that he hadn't gotten that much sleep last night.

"I asked you if you could figure out the answer to the equation on the board. If it would mean to much time out of lala land." He saod removeing his and from tai's shoulder and pointing at the board. Tai looked where he was pointing with a little hesitation. He saw exactly what he was hoping he wouldn't see, an equation the size of Africa sitting waiting for him on the top of the board calling his name.

"If you would so kindly go up to the board and work it out for us please." He said to tai in his usual mocking tone. Tai looked up at him and back down to his desk. His teacher moved out of the way he stood up and began the walk trying to figure at least part of it out. He had never seen this type of problem before. He started the only way he knew how. The class watched in silence as he worked little problems out one by one. After about 7 min. he had the problem almost all the done. For the last part he pulled out the calculator in his pocket and punched in the numbers that were clearly written on the last bit of clean chalk board left. He wrote down what the calculator told him and looked back at the teacher, a little shy about the comments that the teacher would give him about the time he took but he was a littel bit happy with himself that he finished it all the way without help. He looked up at Mr. Monkey. He was surprised to see that his mouth was dropped open and that the rest of the class seemed stunned and confused. 

" How did you know how to do that." He said studying the problem as he walked up to get a closer look at the board. Tai was a little surprised that he didnt know how he solved it.

"Uhh the way you taught us" He said Hoping that he wasn't going to get in trouble, that this tiny lie would save him.

"I didnt teach you how to do this. Its a 10th year math student colledge problem. How did you know how to solve it." he said turning to look dead on at tai. Tai looked down at the floor.

"Uhh i just did i just started where i thought i should and went on from there." Tai looked at the clock it was only 30 seconds from the bell. 

"well that's amazing we'll talk tomorrow i mean Monday. I would want our class genius to miss his ride." he said with a little smirk. Tai thanked him in his mind for not keeping him after class. The bell rang just as he grabbed his stuff he ran out to meet Matt at the tree next to where he parks his truck.

He sat down and pulled his book out and tried to look like he was really into his book, like he did every day while he waited for matt, his love. He watched as all the people came out of the same door as matt. He started to get worried when he didnt see matt after the crowd dwindled down. 

"Where is he. I hope that nothing happened?" He said peering over the top of his up side down book. He looked around the tree to see if he was walking from another door. He turned around and saw the door open. Who walked out of it made him want to kill someone. _"That bitch,sora what is she doing drooping herself all over him. URRRRR I hate her. Oh god will someone please take the liberty and hit her with a bus please ill pay you. what dose she think shes doing tickeling him and makeing him have to deal with her stupidity" _ He put his book down, stood up and leaned against the red truck on the passenger door. He was clearly not happy and he wasn't going to hide it he didnt care. 

"Hey Tai was up for today." He said as he walked around to the other side of the truck.  


"I dont know." he sound more pissed than he'd ever been. He saw the silent looks between the two. _"Yah what you going to do about it bitch trying to get with matt. Please Dont make me laugh. You stand no chance with him you mite as well give up. He dosent love you" _He heard the clic of the locks and he steped in she got in the back.

"Hey you sound mad what's wrong ." Matt said as he fliped the engine over and he pulled out of the slot in the parking lot.

"Nothings wrong." Tai said totally sounding pissed off.

"Yah right come on whats up you have someone you wnat me to kill" Matt said trying to cheer tai up.

"only if you would do it slowly and painfully and ripevery extremity off their body then yes i do." He stared forward.

"TAI YOUR BEGANING TO PISS ME OFF NOW   
TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU TO MAKE YOU SO PISSED OFF" matt said loud so that tai would know he mean what he said. Tia looked at him with anger, he wanted to tell matt but matt hadn't told him about him and sora so he felt betraed.

"why should i you haven't told me something so why should I" Tai took nack to stareing forward.

"WHAT i tell you everything, what didnt i tell you!" Matt said trying to balnace his anger, and drive.

"You know damn well what im talking , I dont feel like going home please take me to the park." He said feeling more and more hurt that matt wouldnt confess to him how he liked sora. Matt looked foward as if giveing up. Tai looked at him from the corner of his eye. He looked angery, but there was also something else in his eye. The truck jurked up to a stop starteling tai. He quickly got out not noticing that matt also got out. He was quite surprised when he was tacled to the grass. He Fell on his back he looked up to see matt. His eyes were flareing in anger.

"GET OFF." Tai yelled in anger.

"NOT UNTIL YOU TELL ME WHATS WRONG. AND FUCK YOU SAYING THAT I DONT TELL YOU EVERYTHING." 

"WELL YOU DON'T. AND NOTHINGS WRONG" tai yelled back tiring to hold back tears 

"OH PLEASE LOOK HOW'S NOT TELLING STUFF NOW HUH?!" With this tai began to cry all the way. He looked directly at matt.

"Fine you want to know what's wrong, fine ill tell you what's wrong. but don't say i didnt warn you. I love you . ok thats what's wrong. I love you so much i can taste it night and day. I loved you since we went into the digital world. I love you so much it fells like a jackhammer on my heart when im not with you. And then when i am with you i cant stand it ethier because i constantly reminded how far out of your league i am. I see walking with her and i fell like killing myself. The only thing that stops me is you beutiful eyes i could stare at your eyes night and day for the rest of eternity and be the happest thing in the universe. ok are you happy you love her i love you we are all a big happy family." Matt grip lossened Tai took this chanace and threw matt off him and ran. He ran into the forest part of the parkl befor anyone could stop him. 

"Matt wait, Wait please." Tai dint hear matts call he was to far away. Sora walked up to him. He got up to run after him but dhe stoped him.

"Matt wait let him be alone for awhile, i need you right now" She passonitely wrapped her amrs around him. Matt looked down at her surprised.

"What are you doing!!" He said looking at her with her arms wrapped around him and her eyes closed as if trying to savoir his entire being.

"Hes right we so love each other. we need to admit it." She squesed him hard and took a deep breath.

"WHAT I DONT LOVE YOU, I hate you i only put up with you because i thought that tai loved you. Your nothing but a stupid bitch that thinks she owns everyone. get the fuck off me you slut." With that said he pushed her off and ran after tai. He ran past a creek down a coule of hills where he could see tais shoes.

"TAI." He screamed as loud as he could. He ran till the dirt became firm and he could no longer see hiss foot prints. He slowed not wanting to run the oposide way Tai did. He sat down on a near by rock and remembered all the things tai had said. _" He said he loves me. He said he loves me. He loves me. He loves me. Me. Him. I have loved him sence the digital world and befor when we went to camp he was the only reason i went. Him and takeru. I would sit up in my bunk and watch him sleep he's so beautiful when he asleep." _A small smile crossed his face thing of all those joy filled memories. He stood up and looked around. _"What should do. I willl never be able to find him in here, and if i call his cell he, never mind he left it in the truck. I'll wait for him in his room thats the only place i know he will go because he wont let hikari grow up without him." _With that he turned and headed for the way he came. Once he reached his truck not noticing that sora was gone, he climbed in and started for Tai's house. 

He pulled into the parking garage. He locked the doors and ran to the elevader. He jumped in and hit the top floor. He paused to think of what he would say. He knocked on the wood thick door with jus the right amout of force to not have to knock again and also not be to loud. The door was opened by hikari with a big smile. He never noticed how much hers and tai smile were alike.

"Hey Matt whats up come on in. Tais not here yet." She said as she opened the door wider to let him pass. He walked in. 

"Yah i know." He said see that tais parents were bissey doing something. 

"Hey matt come on in. Tai's not here yet." She said not stoping what she was doing.

"Uhh yah thats why im here. See me and tia kind a got into it and i was wandering if i could wait in his room till he got here so he has to talk to me, so that i could apologize." He said hopping that they would ask why. 

"Sure you know your welcom here now comeon in here have a soda and sit down i want to talk to you about him." She pulled out a chair and padded it she took another and mr. Kamiya truned off the t.v. and sta down next to him. This kind of scared him he woundered if had done something to make them mad. He sat down the soda and took the seat. Hikari was on the other side of him. 

"Uh sure."

"Matt now we hope your open monded enough to handel what we have to tell you. A few, well about a year ago, noticed somthing in tai. We didnt know weather or not to be concerend or jsut let it blow over. Well one day he had bought another journal and in his write he forgot to move his other one to his closet well he went off and me being the concerned mother couldnt resist. So i read it. What was inside kind of surprised me but i was surprised that i didnt see it earlier. In it, it talked about how much he...he.. loved you. Now i don't want this to freak you out. Tai has told us how muc you like that sora girl but please dont stop being his friend." She said, looking like she excpected me to run out of the door screaming. 

"Yah i realised that when we got into the fight he told me. And i also have loved him for a long time, i wish he would have told me sooner because i thought that he liked sora that s why i hung around with her because it would give her and tia more time together, personally i don't like her. But i wanted tai to be happy." A smile crossed her face that was no mastakeing pure happyness. It made him happy that tia would have to hide his love from his parents. 

"Oh that makes me so happy. I will help you and him any way i can. Thank you." A tear rolled down her check.

"Yes if you need anything you just tell us." Tai's father padded him on the shoulder and stood up. 

"Thank you very much" Matt said as polite as he could he loved tai's parents and always would.

"No problem now he will problem come home soon and want to go to bed so you go in there and when he coms in he we will bang on the floor. So that he wont now your here."

"ok thanks." With that he walked back to tai's room. He diciede not to turn the lights on. He sat down on the bed it was almost pitch black in his room so he dicided to hid in the closet till he laid down then lay on top of him. He gigeled to himself and walked in the closet. 

It wasnt long till he heard the beating on the floor. His breath stopped in his lungs and he froze makeing sure tat he didnt make any noise. The door creeked open and stoped he heard tai telling hikari something. After she said something back he walked in not turning on the light and jumped on the bed after he locked the door. Matt stood up slowly what seemed like an eternity he finaly came out of the closet and walked right up to the side of the bed his eyes had already ajusted to the dark but he was sure that tias hadnt. With as swift a motion he jumped on the bed and pinned tais arms down with his and placed his mouth over tais. Tai was to started to try and struggle. He felt the strangers toung slip into his mouth. His danced around the other with passion and love. He recognized the person by the way he tasted. _"its matt and he's kissing me, I'd recognize that mouth any where. what do i do."_ Tai thought and kissed. After a while matt let go of tais arms and wrapped his around tais neck. and pulled him harder against him. Tai did the same. They were like that for at least five minuets. Matt finally stoped and rasied his head to talk.

"You were right i wasnt telling you everything, i wasnt telling you how much i love you. And how i always will." He whispered, breathing on tia's lips.

"Dont say it if you don't mean it." Tia said hopeing to god he meant it.

"I Yamato Ishida solemly love you, Taichi Kamiya. I jsut hope you will for give me?" He said meaning every word.

"Forgive you for what." Tai said a little confused.

"For not doing this sooner." Matt pressed his lips hard against tai's. Tai returned the favor. They sat there, kissing like the world was going to end tomarow, and they had to get in 60 years of kissing in one night. They stoped. Matt reached back and filped on the switch. They both closed there eyes to the light. After they finaly adjusted to the light, they looked down into each others loveing eyes. 

"Thats definitly become one of my favorite hobbys." Said tai with a huge grin.

"Realy well i guess you wont want to see what else we can do." Matt said giving him an evil grin.

"Who said that i cant have two favorite hobbies." Matt looked down into his eyes and again kissed him this time he sliped his arms to tai's side and began to tickel him, he knew how ticklish tai was. Matt tickled him for so long then stoped then tickled. They finaly stoped when they heard the door swing open. They both looked up to see Mrs. Kamiya standing in the door.

"Oh my gosh i thought that yall were killing each other!" She said paying no mind to the fact that matt was on top of tai. Tia jumped up pushing matt off. _"Oh my god what do i tell her, she didnt notice that, well what we were doing." _"Well ok yall have fun." With that she closed the door and walked back into the liveing room. Tai stood their confused. Matt stood up and wrapped his ars around tai and kissed his neck, enjoying the fact that he could finally do this 

"She knows." Matt breathed on tais neck. 

"Oh that....WHAT!!" He said when he realised what matt had said. he jumped out of his arms and looked at him with shocked and cofused eyes. Matt gave a little giggle at the site of tai so shocked.

"She knows and is happy that we finally found each other." Matt said trying to calm tai down. Tia spun around and started for his door he was stopped by matts hand on his shoulder. He looked at matt, with questioning eyes. 

"Not now." Matt said short and sweet. Matt took hold of Tai's arm, he pulled him close. So that hey were breathing each other. Matt couldn't help staring at tais beautiful lips. _"his lips are ecstasy to look at but to kiss is heaven in a touch if only he knew how much i love him. for him to know that would that forever and two eternity's. I think he knows though, if not, I'll just have to spend that forever and those two eternity's telling him. Hmmm that would be the way I'd want to die here in his arms telling him how much i love him."_ Their lips touched but barley. They wanted each other so bad, but also wanted to savor it. _" At the end of that time the truth would come out." _


End file.
